PRIVATE TUTOR
by tiannunna
Summary: "Mmmm sejak adegan 'menungging' dan 'menusuk' berkali-kali. Apa aku ketinggalan banyak?" Wonwoo hyung menatap tepat dimataku. Sepertinya keringat dingin sedang bercucuran menuruni pelipisku. "A-aku..." semua kata-kata diotakku tidak dapat dikeluarkan. "Sepertinya kau sudah tegang,Mingyu-ya..." aku bergidik geli ketika Wonwoo hyung berbisik ditelingaku. ONESHOOT MEANIE. NC21.DLDR
**PRIVATE TUTOR**

 **Author : tiannunna**

 **Cast** : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, NC.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya

 **Warning** : YAOI. BOYSLOVE. NC(?).TYPO Everywhere. Bahasa tidak baku. OOC keterlaluan. DLDR. Kalau hanya ingin menghujat atau protes silahkan tekan tombol 'X' sebelum terlambat.

.

.

 _Enjoy It_

.

.

"Mau kemana, Mingyu sayang?" seorang pemuda yang tadinya tengah berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Bagaikan adegan film dengan slowmotion kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Kearah suara yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya.

"Eomma... Aku hanya ingin menyiram tanaman diluar ehehe. Bukankah kemarin eomma baru menanam bibit bunga?" Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum manis tak bersalah kearah ibunya.

"Ooohhh... Jadi anak muda sekarang jika ingin menyiram tanaman harus memakai sepatu seperti itu?" Eomma Mingyu menatap sepatu _kets_ yang tengah dipakai putranya dengan datar. Mingyu mengikuti tatapan ibunya. _Bodoh_ , dalam hati ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Sepatu _boot_ ala tukang kebun sudah tidak _trendy_ lagi eomma... Aku lebih nyaman memakai ini untuk berkebun" Mingyu mengembalikan senyuman yang tadi sempat hilang dari bibirnya.

"Benarkah begitu?" Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sedikit merasa senang ketika ibunya mulai mempercayai ucapannya. Senyum dibibirnya bahkan semakin lebar.

Ny Kim menghampiri putranya dengan senyum manis. Mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut. Dalam hati Mingyu bersorak senang. Sepertinya rencana untuk kali ini akan berhasil lagi.

"Anak eomma yang tampan" Ny Kim mengusap lembut pipi anaknya. "Apa kau lupa eomma alergi dengan serbuk bunga? Bagaimana mungkin eommamu ini bisa menanam bibit bunga,hm?" raut wajah Mingyu seketika menengang.

"I-itu bukankah eomma menanam kaktus?" Mingyu menatap eommanya. Alasan yang aneh. Tapi hanya itu yang terpikir diotaknya.

"Usaha yang cukup bagus, anakku" elusan lembut Ny Kim kini beralih menjadi jeweran sayang di telinga Mingyu. "Sebaiknya kembali kedalam karena guru privatmu akan segera datang" Ny Kim menyeret Mingyu kembali kedalam.

"A-appo eomma... Aku tidak mau bertemu guru privat. Aku tidak mau belajar!" Mingyu berusaha kabur dari eommanya. Tapi ia masih ingat bahwa telinganya bisa saja putus jika terlalu banyak bergerak.

Ny Kim mendudukan putranya diruang tamu. Mingyu dengan bersungut-sungut mengusap telinganya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur telinganya masih tetap kuat menempel ditempat.

"Tetap disini. Lima menit lagi guru privatmu akan datang" Ny Kim menatap putranya tajam. "Jangan mencoba kabur lagi kali ini tuan Kim. Eommamu ini sudah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela" Mingyu mentapa horor pada kunci-segerombolkunci-ditangan eommanya. Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk bisa kabur. Ny Kim dengan tenang melenggang menuju dapur.

"Eomma... aku tidak mau, jangan panggilkan aku guru privat lagi" Mingyu mengekori eommanya ke dapur. "Eomma tega aku harus belajar dengan nenek-nenek tua kejam seperti minggu lalu? Traumaku belum sembuh eomma..."

"Kali ini kau akan menyukai guru privatmu. Dia bukan wanita kejam" Ny Kim hanya membalas seadanya. Tangannya sedang sibuk mengaduk masakan.

"Bukan wanita? Pasti kakek-kakek keriput!" Mingyu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ny Kim terkekeh mendengar keluhan anaknya.

 **TING TONG (?)**

"Ah, itu pasti dia. Bukakan pintunya anakku, guru privatmu sudah datang~" Ny Kim berkata dengan nada _sing a song_. Dan Mingyu merasa eommanya tengah mengejek penderitaannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Mingyu berjalan menghentak dan mendudukan dirinya di ruang tamu. Tangannya bersila. Kentara sekali kalau anak itu merajuk.

Ny Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mau membuat orang menunggu, akhirnya Ny Kim yang beranjak membuka pintu.

"Selamat sore... Maaf saya telat. Tadi saya salah masuk rumah" Mingyu berdecih mendengarnya. Tanpa dilihat saja ia sudah tahu kalau guru privatnya itu lemot. Berapa umurnya sampai bisa salah masuk rumah.

"Tidak masalah Wonwoo-ya, ayo masuklah...Mingyu sudah menunggu didalam" Mingyu kembali memasang wajah masamnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Nah, itu dia Mingyu. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk belajar Wonwoo-ya" Mingyu ingin muntah mendengar pernyataan eommanya. Dari segi mana raut wajahnya terlihat bersemangat?

"Ah, ternyata Mingyu anak yang manis ya,Ahjumma" Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Ny Kim tertawa seraya menepuk kepala Mingyu kali ini tanpa kekerasan.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi tak bergeming, menolehkan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara pemuda. Tak ada pria tua dengan kumis tebal seperti dugaannya. Yang ia lihat adalah pemuda manis dengan mata elang yang bahkan tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Dan bibir tipis yang tersenyum itu, serta sweater yang sampai menutupi jari-jari tangannya, ah sungguh menggemaskan.

"Annyeong Mingyu-ya" Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan, tersenyum kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu membelalakan matanya. Bibir tipis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan tengah tersenyum padanya. Mingyu tidak tahan. Ia bisa saja membeku ditempat. Entah bagaimana jalan pikirannya, tapi badannya tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Wah wah wah, Mingyu benar-benar siap untuk belajar" Ny Kim terkekeh pelan. "Nah, Wonwoo-ya silahkan ikuti Mingyu ke kamarnya. Ahjumma percayakan Mingyu padamu,ne?"

"Ne, ahjumma" Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Mingyu.

.

.

 **MINGYU POV**

Astaga! Kenapa semua guru privat yang dibawa eomma tidak pernah benar? Oke kali ini memang dia tidak berwujud tua renta seperti biasanya. Tapi...arrghh! Jantungku. Bagaimana kesehatan jantungku kalau harus belajar dengan orang tadi? Oh iya, siapa tadi namanya? Dan kenapa aku berlari? Sial! Aku malu sekali. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang itu kalau nanti melihatku? Sial sial sial.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Mingyu-ya..." itu suaranya! Suara pemuda manis yang tadi dibawa eomma. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus sembunyi dimana?

"Mingyu-ya, aku masuk ya..." tidak! Aku bukan penjahat. Aku tidak boleh lari. Pasang wajah _cool_ mu, Kim Mingyu.

"Hai..." dia sudah masuk! Dan dia menyapaku! "Maaf aku langsung masuk" siapapun tolong hentikan senyuman itu.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa" aku berdiri dan mencari buku dimeja belajarku. Semoga dia tidak sadar kalau aku gemetaran. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai belajar ini saja?" Hei! Kenapa aku jadi semangat begini!?

"Biologi?" Biologi? Entahlah aku hanya asal mengambil buku. "Baiklah kita mulai dari situ saja" ia pun mendudukan pantatnya yang seksi di karpet bulu yang berada disamping ranjangku. Aku pun mengikuti untuk duduk disebelahnya. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan kalau pantatnya seksi? Ah sudahlah.

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari materi pertama, tentang... ah, tentang klasifikasi makhluk hidup" wajahnya yang serius membuka buku itu malah membuatku deg-degan. "Di kelas satu, materi ini sudah pernah dibahas,kan? Hmm hanya saja kali ini pembahasannya lebih detail dan mendalam"

"Hmmm hyung?" dia menoleh ketika aku memanggilnya. "Aku belum tahu namamu" pertanyaanku masih sangat wajar,kan?

" Eh? Hahaha... astaga aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri" bukan tersenyum, kali ini ia tertawa yang membuat mata elangnya menyipit dan hidungnya mengkerut lucu.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, dan aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Aku mahasiswa semester tiga di Universitas Seoul, lebih tepatnya jurusan seni. Tapi tenang saja, aku bisa menguasai semua materi Sekolah Menengah dengan sangat baik"

"Oh, aku Kim Mingyu" aku menggaruk tengkukku canggung.

"Hahaha iya aku sudah tahu. Eommamu sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu, Mingyu-ya" Oh iya, tadi kan dia sudah memanggil namaku. Kenapa aku jadi tambah bodoh begini,sih.

"Wah ternyata sudah mulai belajarnya .Ini minumlah dulu Wonwoo-ya" eomma datang membawa minuman dan camilan. "Oh ya, Mingyu sayang, hari ini eomma harus menyusul appamu di Jeju. Lusa kami akan kembali bersama"

"Ya ya terserah eomma saja. Kalian kan memang hobi liburan berdua dan melupakan AKU" sengaja kutekankan kata aku agar eomma sedikit peka.

"Anakku semakin pintar saja" kembali, eomma memukul kepalaku. "Sayangnya eomma dan appa ke Jeju hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupumu"

Ah aku lupa. Minggu lalu Seungkwan mengirim pesan kepadaku tentang noona-nya yang akan menikah minggu ini. Ternyata itu besok.

"Eomma harus berangkat sekarang. Wonwoo tolong jaga Mingyu ya?"

"Eomma!" hei aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga seharian.

"Ne ahjumma. Aku akan menjaga Mingyu hari ini" Wonwoo hyung mengusap kepalaku lembut. Tangannya terasa sangat lembut dikepalaku.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum pulang,Wonwoo-ya. Oh sudah hampir waktunya, aku harus bersiap. Selamat belajar anak-anak" Eomma mencium pipiku sekali dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu jam Wonwoo hyung mengajariku. Wonwoo hyung sangat sabar mengajariku. Aku jadi mengerti sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nah, materi selanjutnya...Reproduksi?" Wajahku memerah entah kenapa. "Kurasa materi ini akan sangat mudah dipahami,Mingyu-ya"

"Ya, aku sering mempelajari materi ini, hyung" astaga perkataanku sedikit ambigu. Semoga Wonwoo hyung tidak menyadarinya.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga kau akan gampang mengerti materi ini" Sekali lagi aku merasa malu sendiri. "Ah, apa boleh aku izin ke kamar mandi sebentar?"

"Ne,hyung. Silahkan" Wonwoo hyung berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarku.

Aku melirik ponselku yang berada diatas ranjang. Lebih baik aku membukanya sebentar sementara Wonwoo hyung di kamar mandi. Ah, 8 pesan dari grup chat.

 **Seokmin** : _Hei, kemana Mingyu? Apa dia tidak datang hari ini? Sayang sekali aku harus menonton semua ini sendiri_

 **Soonyoung** : _Koleksi baru lagi?Mingyu sedang sibuk belajar dengan Pak Tua XD ah dengan Hansol juga wkwkwk_

 **Hansol** _: Aku sedang di perpustakaan sekolah kawan-kawan. Ada tontonan menarik disini~_

 **Soonyoung** _: Kenapa kau di perpustakan? Bukankah perpustakaan sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu?_

 _ **Hansol mengirim video**_ _._

 **Hansol** _: Selamat menikmati kawan-kawan :vvv_

 **Seokmin** _: Sial kau pirang. Tunggu aku._

 **Soonyoung** _: SHIT. Aku hampir sampai._

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aish, aku jadi ketinggalan berita kalau begini. Oh, lebih baik kubuka saja video dari Hansol.

" _Ouuuhhh Jisoo...Sayanghhh lebiihh ceppattthh"_

APA-APAAN INI? Junghan hyung si penjaga perpustakaan!? D-dia...dia sedang menungging dan mendesah keras. Dan ia dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Aku yakin dia sedang melakukan hubungan intim. Tapi dengan siapa...Aku tidak dapat melihatnya.

" _Ketatthh sekaliii sayanghh...Aku tidakk inginn ouuhhh berhenti Junghan-ahhhh... Rasakan ini sayanghh"_

Hei aku kenal suara ini! Suara ini mirip guru matematikaku, Jisoo saem. Ah memang benar Jisoo saem!? Astaga ternyata dia mesum juga.

" _Kau hebattthh sayanghh...Tusuukkk aku terussshhh, ahhh buat aku hamil Jisoo-yaahhhh~"_

Sial! Junghan hyung seksi juga. Ah, nipplenya sudah mengeras. Tangan Jisoo saem benar-benar kasar mempermainkannya. Aku jadi tegang.

" _Aaaahhh kau memang tidak ouhhh pernah puassshh sayanghh...Rasakan inihhh! Iniiihhh! Kau sukaaa kannhh? Ooooohhhh"_

" _Akkkhh! Aaaakhhh~ iya begituuuhh! Begituuhh terushh Jisooooo~"_

Aku tidak tahan. Penisku terasa panas. Kurasa aku harus memijatnya sedikit. Aaaahhh...rasanya nikmat.

" _Akuhh tidakk tahan lagi sayanghhh~ akkuuuuhhh akkkhh! Say-"_ semuanyagelap.

APA!? Sudah berhenti? Hansol sialan. Dia sengaja menghentikannya ditengah jalan.

"Sial!"

"Sudah selesai? Padahal baru beberapa menit" Wonwoo hyung!? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Astaga! Wonwoo hyung sidah berada dibelakangku. Apa dia melihat apa yang sedang kutonton tadi?

"W-Wonwoo hyung... sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" aku mencoba menstabilkan suaraku.

"Mmmm sejak adegan 'menungging' dan 'menusuk' berkali-kali. Apa aku ketinggalan banyak?" Wonwoo hyung menatap tepat dimataku. Sepertinya keringat dingin sedang bercucuran menuruni pelipisku.

"A-aku..." semua kata-kata diotakku tidak dapat dikeluarkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tegang, Mingyu-ya..." Aku bergidik geli ketika Wonwoo hyung berbisik ditelingaku. "Kasian penismu jadi tegang begitu"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebawah. Pantas saja Wonwoo hyung tahu. Aku memang mengeluarkannya sejak menonton video nista dari Hansol tadi. Sudah terlanjur basah, percuma juga kalau aku masukkan lagi.

"Aaaaahhh..." aku mendesah ketika merasakan pijatan di sepanjang batangku. Aku menatap Wonwoo hyung.

Wonwoo hyung balas menatapku dengan mata polosnya dan terkesan sayu. Sangat tidak cocok dengan perbuatan tangannya yang terus saja mengurut batang penisku. Dan sialnya, penisku malah keenakan.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Mingyu? Atau kau ingin melanjutkan praktek 'reproduksi' ini,hm?" Wonwoo hyung semakin keras mengurut batangku. Aaaahh bahkan tangannya sudah mengocoknya pelan.

"Hyung, ah! Rasanya nikmat ooouuhh... tolong lanjutkan hyung" masa bodoh. Aku sudah terlanjur tegang. Salahkan tangan Wonwoo hyung yang sangat pandai memijat. Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya senikmat ini kalau disentuh orang lain.

Wonwoo hyung menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya. Aku menatap semua pergerakan Wonwoo hyung. Oh aku sepertinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Wonwoo hyung sudah berjongkok diantara selakanganku.

"H-hyunghhhh..." Wonwoo hyung menjilat ujung penisku. Aku bisa gila. Ini lebih nikmat dari hanya menonton dari film. Tatapan Wonwoo hyung menambah kesan erotis. Wajahnya yang terlihat polos menatapku dengan sayu, memancarkan nafsu yang besar. Wonwoo hyung pasti juga terangsang.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika Wonwoo hyung mulai memasukkan penisku kemulutnya. Kepalanya maju mundur dengan konstan sementara mulutnya menghisap habis batangku. Sial! Aku jadi tambah tegang.

"Ummmhh mmhhh mmmhhh" suara Wonwoo hyung semakin teredam ketika aku menekan kepalanya. Kusodokkan semua batangku kemulutnya. Tidak peduli apakah ia tersedak atau tidak. Lagipula Wonwoo hyung juga tidak berontak sama sekali.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Wonwoo hyung menghentikan kulumannya. Sedikit merasa kecewa, kubuka mataku.

Wonwoo hyung tengah berdiri didepanku dan mulai melucuti celana beserta celana dalamnya dengan gaya yang sensual. Benar dugaanku, Wonwoo hyung juga mulai tegang. Wonwoo hyung berjalan kearahku dan membelai pipiku lembut. Tatapannya membuatku tidak bisa berpaling untuk melihat yang lainnya.

Kurasakan sebuah benda lembut dan kenyal tengah duduk dipangkuanku. Tentu saja itu pantat milik Wonwoo hyung.

"Apa ini pengalaman pertamamu?" Wonwoo hyung memeluk leherku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Jujur saja aku sedikit malu. "Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mencari kenikmatan, Mingyu-ya~" Aaaahh aku merinding merasakan jilatan Wonwoo hyung ditelingaku.

"Hyung...Pantatmu menggesek penisku. Ahhh aku ingin meremasnya" Wonwoo hyung benar-benar hebat menggodaku. Sementara ia sibuk menjilat dan mengulum telingaku, pantatnya yang montok itu terus menggesek penisku. Membuatku gemas ingin mempermainkannya.

"Remaslah Mingyu. Buat aku semakin menginginkanmu,sayang" Wonwoo hyung berkata sambil menghisap jakunku. Terlihat sangat berpengalaman sekali.

Dengan tidak sabar tanganku menangkup pantat Wonwoo hyung. Pantatnya memang tidak semontok bintang film porno yang sering kulihat dengan teman-temanku. Tapi sungguh, pantat Wonwoo hyung terasa sangat kenyal dan semakin membuatku nafsu. Sebagai tambahan kugesekkan penisku ke belahan pantat Wonwoo hyung. Aku akan berusaha membuat Wonwoo hyung sama bergairahnya denganku.

"Masukkan Mingyu-ya...Aku ingin merasakanmu didalamku" apa? Masuk? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan lagi Wonwoo hyung tidak memintaku memakai pelumas atau mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi hyung...Apa aku tidak perlu mempersiapkanmu dulu? Apakah tidak apa-apa?" aku menatap Wonwoo hyung.

"Lakukan saja. Pelumas hanya untuk yang tidak siap dan tidak berpengalaman. Percayalah aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" Wonwoo hyung mengecup bibirku sekilas. Ternyata memang benar, Wonwoo hyung sudah sangat berpengalaman.

"Aaaahh...H-Hyunghh" mungkin karena terlalu lama, Wonwoo hyung akhirnya meraih penisku dan menggesekannya di holenya yang terasa panas dan berkedut-kedut.

"Aku mau kau sekarang, Mingyu-ya...Aaaahhh ini nikmattthh" Wonwoo hyung menuntun ujung penisku untuk memasuki holenya. Sial dia ketat sekali.

"Hyunghhh... Ouuuhh pelan-pelan sajaaahh" aku tahu Wonwoo hyung sangat bernafsu. Tapi melihat ia meringis menahan sakit itu membuatku tidak tega. Apalagi dari awal Wonwoo hyung belum dipersiapan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak peduliiii... aku ingin merasakanmu sekarang jugaaaahh. Aaaakhh!" Wonwoo hyung berhasil memasukkan setengah dari batangku kedalam holenya. Rasanya sungguh sempit dan panas. Dapat kurasakan, penisku diremas oleh dinding anus Wonwoo hyung.

"Oooouuhhh hyunghhh" aku menyambar bibir Wonwoo hyung ketika seluruh batangku berhasil masuk. Dapat kulihat mata Wonwoo hyung berkaca-kaca. Pasti sangat sakit.

Aku melumat bibir Wonwoo hyung dengan nafsu. Wonwoo hyung tidak mau kalah dengan menggigit dan menghisap habis bibirku. Lidahnya dengan nakal menelusup kedalam bibirku dan mengacak-acak isi mulutku. Aku kewalahan tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak mau Wonwoo hyung tahu dan berusaha membalas ciuman Wonwoo hyung sama ganasnya. Aku yang harus memegang kendali, karena aku yang berada dipihak 'menusuk'.

"Mmmphhh...Cppkkhhh Mingyuuuuhhh" rasakan itu,hyung. Rasakan bagaimana seorang Kim Mingyu akan mengobrak-abrik pertahananmu.

Setelah merasa Wonwoo hyung kewalahan dan menyerah, aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku. Wonwoo hyung bergetar dan meremas pundakku.

"Aaaaakkkhh! Mingyuuuuuhhh..." Wonwoo hyung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika kukeluarkan dan kumasukkan penisku sekali hentak. Aku tahu ia sangat menikmati perbuatanku.

"Ouuhh Hyuuuunghhh, kau seksi sekaliiihh..."Kuulangi perbuatanku berkali-kali. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku pun ikut mendesah akibat remasan dinding anus Wonwoo hyung.

"Aaaahh penismu... Memenuhi holeku Mingyuuuuhhh, akhh penis sialannhhh... Aku mauuuh lagih sayanghhh...Hentakkan lebih kuaatttt" Apakah ini dirty talk? Kata-katanya semakin membuatku bernafsu. Aku akan pastikan ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja.

"Kau mau peniskuhh hyung?" Wonwoo hyung menganggukan kepalanya. Lihatlah bibirnya penuh dengan liur dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata kotor. "Rasakan inihhh hyunghhh...Aaaahhh hisap peniskuuhhh!"

"Aaaaakkhh! Aakkkhh Mingyuuhhh! Ini akkkhhh..." aku menghentak penisku dalam dan sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa menahan pergerakan pinggulku. Wonwoo hyung terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan.

"Hyunghhh... Astaga! Oohhhh kauuhhh... Nghhh ini terlalu nikmaaattthh..." tanganku meremas pinggulnya kuat. Seolah tidak cukup kini Wonwoo hyung ikut menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun. Tentu saja itu membuat penisku semakin masuk kedalam holenya.

"Nnnghhhh ahhhh hiyaaaahhhh... aaaakkuhhh ouhhhh! Kauuhhh hebaaattt Mingyuuuhhh...Terussshh nghhh"

Wonwoo yang sudah bernafsu masih sempat untuk menyingkap kaosnya keatas dan memperlihatkan nipplenya yang mengeras kearahku.

"Ouuuuhhh, lihatlah nippleku Mingyuuuhhh...Apa kau tidak ingin menyusu ini-Nghhh Mingyuuhh!" tidak kuasa melihat ia mempermainkan nipplenya aku langsung melahap habis nipple kanannnya.

Tangan Wonwoo hyung meremas rambutku sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya mencoba mengimbangi gerakannya sambil menghisap dua nipple Wonwoo hyung.

"Nggghhhh akuuu hampirr sampaihhhh" Wonwoo hyung semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. Aku hanya menggeram merasakan dinding holenya yang semakin menyempit dan menyedot seluruh batang penisku. "Mingyuuuhhh aku tidakhh kuattt...akuuuhhh Mingyuuuhhh!"

CROOTTT CROOTTT CROOOTTT

Seluruh cairan Wonwoo hyung tumpah dibajuku. Kepalanya langsung terkulai lemas di pundakku. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti peserta menghentikan pergerakanku, membiarkan Wonwoo hyung merasakan surga yang baru saja ia susul. Meski aku harus menahan cairanku yang sepertinya semakin dekat karena dinding hole Wonwoo hyung yang semakin meremasku pasca orgasme.

"Nghhhh hyuuuunghhh..." hebat! Sebentar saja beristirahat kini Wonwoo hyung sudah bisa bangkit kembali. Dilepasnya penisku yang bersarang diholenya. Ia berjalan keraha karpet dan menungging.

"Masukkan lagi penismu Mingyu-ya~" Ini pemandangan paling menggairahkan. Wonwoo hyung yang menungging dengan hole yang terlihat merah merekah. Dan tatapan nafsunya yang ditujukan kepadaku. Oooohh aku harus segera menghajarnya.

"Mingyu-yaaaa, holeku sudah tidak sabar dihajar penis besarmu lagi...Ayoooo" aku langsung berdiri dan menerjangnya ketika ia mulai membuka lubang anusnya dengan kedua jari lentiknya. Dan jangan lupakan goyangan menggoda dari pinggulnya.

"Aku akan memenuhi holemu hari ini dengan spermaku,sayang" aku berbisik sebentar sebelum kembali menghajar lubang milik guru privatku yang paling seksi ini.

"Nghhhh hiyaaaahhh Mingyyuuuuhh..."

"Aaaakkhhh sssshhh! Sial holemu meremasku hyunghhh..."

"Oooohhh Mingyuuuu..."

"Sssshhhh...Aaakkhh!"

 **MINGYU POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kemarin kau dari mana saja?" Seokmin menatap Mingyu yang tengah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tentu saja belajar" Mingyu menjawab seadanya dan menyeruput minumannya.

"Sejak kapan kau rajin belajar?" gantian Soonyoung yang bertanya. Seingatnya, Mingyu itu alergi dengan segala macam bentuk belajar. "Rugi sekali kemarin kau tidak ikut kami. Iyakan, Min?" Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Tapi menyebalkan sekali kita kelewatan bagian pembukaannya" Seokmin mendesah kecil.

"Jadi kemarin kalian sungguh pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah?"Kedua teman Mingyu itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hansol berhasil merekam semua adegannya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Huuuuu hari ini kami akan ke rumahnya. Kau mau ikut?" Seokmin berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal les privat, aku akan ikut" Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Heol! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan les privat?" Soonyoung hampir tersedak dengan jawaban Mingyu.

"Sejak...kemarin" Mingyu kembali tersenyum aneh.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke rumah Hansol sekarang"

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Didalam kamar Hansol sedang menunggu Hansol mandi.

"Kenapa si pirang itu lama sekali,sih? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menonton" Soonyoung berguling-guling tidak jelas dikarpet kamar Hansol.

"Sabarlah hyung" Seokmin sebenarnya juga sudah tidak sabar ingin menontonnya.

Mingyu yang risih dengan kelakuan temannya memilih berjalan kearah balkon kamar Hansol. Pandangannya menyapu semua yang terlihat. Setidaknya pemandangan yang lebih menarik daripada kedua teman gilanya yang sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas.

"Wonwoo hyung?" pandangan Mingyu terhenti pada sosok yang baru saja keluar dari balkon didepannya. Balkon kamar milik tetangga Hansol lebih tepatnya. Matanya semakin melebar ketika melihat sesosok pemuda lain berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Mingyu hyung. Kau mau ikut melihat tidak?" Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara Hansol.

"Hei, Hansol-ah. I-itu tetanggamu..." Mingyu menunjuk balkon kamar sebelah rumah Hansol yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Oh, kau sudah melihatnya hyung? Iya tetanggaku itu SCoups, artis pendatang baru yang terkenal belakangan ini. Dia menjadi tetanggaku seminggu yang lalu" Hansol menjawab santai.

"Kau kenapa,Mingyu? Kau mau minta tanda tangan dengan SCoups ?" Seokmin yang melihat Mingyu hanya terpaku menduga kalau temannya itu fans dari artis tersebut.

"Bukan tapi itu...Pemuda lainnya..." Mingyu bingung ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Oh, maksudmu Wonwoo hyung?" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Wonwoo hyung itu pacar SCoups hyung. Bahkan kudengar minggu depan mereka akan bertunangan"

JDEEERRRR

"Kau ini kenapa sih,Ming?" Soonyoung menjadi gusar. Karena Mingyu acara menonton mereka jadi diundur lagi.

Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo yang tengah bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya.

" _Wonwoo hyung...Padahal kemarin aku baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta"_ batin Mingyu miris.

"Sudahlah hyung tutup saja pintunya. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti melakukan 'itu'" Hansol menghampiri Mingyu dan mengajaknya kedalam.

Mingyu tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Benar kata-kata Hansol, baru sebentar saja pasangan didepannya, Wonwoo dan itu sudah berciuman panas.

"Ayolah hyung..." Mingyu pasrah saja ketika Hansol menyeretnya kedalam. Sekilas ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Wonwoo yang menikmati cumbuan dari kekasihnya. Ekspresi yang sama ketika kemarin mereka melakukan 'itu'.

"Apa? Melakukan 'itu' yang itu maksudmu? Mana mana aku mau lihat?" Seokmin heboh sendiri.

"Sialan aku juga mau melihat" Soonyoung juga ikut berlarian menuju kearah balkon kamar Hansol.

Namun sayang mereka kurang cepat. Hansol sudah lebih dulu menutup pintunya.

"Itu bagian dari privasi,hyung" Hansol menatap Seokmin dan Soonyoung datar.

"Yah dasar kau tidak asik. Privasi katamu? Hei, apa kabar dirimu yang kemarin merekam Junghan hyung dan Jisoo saem hah?" Hansol hanya nyengir mendengar Soonyoung.

"Kalau itu beda lagi ehehe. Sudahlah ayo kita lihat video kemarin saja" Seokmin dan Soonyoung hanya menurut pada Hansol. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka sangat penasaran.

Ketika ketiga temannya heboh menonton, Mingyu hanya termenung. Dia masih syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Wonwoo. Guru privatnya yang seksi dan menggoda itu ternyata sudah punya kekasih. Bahkan minggu depan mereka akan bertunangan. Hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tidak menolak bahkan menggoda Mingyu untuk melakukan hubungan intim meskipun sudah mempunyai kekasih? Bahkan Wonwoo bilang sangat menyukai ketika Mingyu memasukinya dan berharap dapat menikmati saat indah bersama Mingyu kembali. Ah Mingyu merasa seperti baru saja dicampakkan.

"Haaaahhh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huwaaaaaahhh ini mesum banget ah malu malu maluuuu /sembunyi diketek Seungcheol/ XD

Haloha everybody wkwk gua kembali yuhuuu setelah berminggu-minggu bersemayam di goa batu

Sebagai tanda kambek ini kupersembahkan Oneshoot ff mesum Meanie hiks hiks nista banget sumpah ._.v

Selamat menikmati ya, maafin kalau NCnya nda hot samasekali wkwk baru belajar nih dan maafkan juga segala typo yang ada. Pengen baca ulang tapi nda tegaaaa T.T maklumin aja yaaaah

Hargailah kerja keras gua yang sampe keringet dingin ngetiknya ini dengan REVIEW mu manteman.

Akhir kata, MUAH :*


End file.
